Marshmallow Accords
Category:Genesis Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Preamble This is drafted after the exchange of Marshmallows in good faith, is based upon the noble ideas of Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (hereby referred to as MCXA ) and on Genesis' awesomeness level, and a benign willingness to share ideas and knowledge with each other. In order to improve our relations with Genesis, the MCXA promises to bring Marshmallows to its bon fires so we can strive towards a future of love and cooperation. Also Genesis promises to bring a covered dish. Article I - MCXA and Genesis The High Council of MCXA and the Trinity of Genesis commanded, in an instant revelation, to name this token of sharing as the Marshmallow Accords. This document is ratified by both alliances. Article II - War != Cool In the interest of friendly relations, a declaration of war by a member of one signatory alliance against another member of the counter-signed is prohibited. Should a state of warfare exist between any two members, involving both alliances, diplomatic actions will take complete precedence over physical actions to resolve the conflict. During the resolution of said state of warfare, if a combatant refuses to obey peace orders (and marshmallows) they shall be held accountable to their native governing authorities. The highest necessary governmental authorities of both alliances will then negotiate which combatant was responsible, and thus who will pay damages (and clean the bonfire pit). If one alliance refuses to impose disciplinary action (at the request of the other), thus insulting the good will of this treaty, the Marshmallow Accords may be dissolved under the terms set forth in Article VIII. Article III - Helping the Enemy of our Friends, Makes Us an Enemy as well Hot cocoa and s'mors aside, a member of either alliances is prohibited from sending aid (monetary or in the form of bon fire supplies) to any nation that is engaged in combat with a member of the opposite alliance. Exceptions to this Article may be discussed diplomatically at the bonfire. Article IV - Spy vs Spy Spying is to be considered offensive to the good nature of the Marshmallow Accords and maintaining friendship. When a spy is discovered, and ample evidence is show to implicate the said spy, disciplinary action shall be dispensed by the appropriate governmental authority within the spy's native government with approval of these actions coming from the opposing signatory alliance. Article V - Lets just be Friends Though friendship may be found in marshmallows and bonfires, business is business for both alliances (srs bizness), therefore neither signatory alliance shall be compelled to assist the other signatory with military or monetary assistance. However, such aid can come into consideration through a request from the other party. Article VI - Friends Forever Respect shall be a mutual affair. Respect shall be shown when respect is displayed reciprocally. Inherently, due to the nature of this treaty, both alliance shall tolerate differences of perspective, smor preference, and opinion with respect and civility. Behavior outside of these ideals shall not be tolerated from any members of either signatory alliance. In other words, play nice at the bonfire. Article VII - The Special Accord It is ok to roast the Marshmallows for use in many applications, notably s'mors! If any member of either alliance wish to have a bon fire, they must supply everything needed for a s'mor. It is not required to eat or make a s'mor, some prefer the taste of a finely roasted marshmallow by itself. Even if they choose to charcoal their marshmallow, it is for each member to decide how they will enjoy the marshmallow. Article VIII - Extinguishing the Bon Fires If for some reason either alliance should choose to withdraw from the Marshmallow Accords, a negotiation between authorities of both alliances shall be held—lasting at least forty-eight (48) hours. If after forty-eight (48) hours have passed if either alliance is still unsatisfied with the Marshmallow Accords it will be nullified and declared void. Signatures Signed for Genesis: *Trinity: *Empirica *Lemeard *Templar Signed for the MCXA: Co-Chancellors: *Mosh Pit in my bed *SAM of Samazing High Council Members: *Liffer *Iggy *Dr. Fresh *NeuralLink *Ololiqui *Link229 *Mars *Taun Shakar *Lord Isaac